Kaname's Nightmare
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kau membenci seseorang dan kamu memimpikannya dalam sifat yang lain?


**Kaga: yosh! Kaga modorimashita! Maaf terlalu lama Kaga hiatus... tapi kini Kaga kembali.. dengan cerita baru sang Vampire.. hahaha selamat menikmati**

**Here we go**

Akhir-akhir ini gadis yang penting untukku malah semakin tomboy. Bahkan rambutnya di potong pendek sedikit di atas bahu mungilnya. Dan lagi yang sedikit membuatku agak 'greget', anak itu bersama Yuuki tercintaku.

**Kaname's Nightmare**

Hari itu cuaca cukup cerah, matahari bersinar terik tanpa belas kasih memanasi daratan yang di penuhi dengan anak-anak manusia berseragam yang lalu lalang.

Dari dalam asrama murid berparas menawan terlihat sepasang manik crimson mengamati dari celah gorden yang menutupi ruangan dari cahaya matahari. Pandangannya terfokus pada kedua guardian yang sedang mengamankan murid manusia yang antusias.

'Kiryuu Zero... dia semakin dekat dengan Yuuki-ku,' gerumbelnya dalam batin.

_Flashback_

_"Kaname-senpai, menuduh Zero telah menyerang manusia?" gadis dengan surai coklat itu memandang kecewa sang darah murni._

_"Aku hanya menduga yang mungkin teradi Yuuki," jawab sang darah murni tenang._

_"Tapi tidak seharusnya Kaname-senpai menuduh tanpa alasan! Aku benci Kaname-senpai!" ujar Yuuki._

_"Kau akan menyesal berkata begitu padaku, Yuuki," ucap Kaname masih dengan wajah tenang._

_"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau bicara dengan Kaname-senpai lagi!" sang gadis pujaan darah murni itu pergi meninggalkan si manik crimson yang menatap diam._

_"Tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi lho Kaname-kun," goda sang kepala sekolah._

_Yang berakhir dengan lemparan deathglare dari Kaname._

_End Flashback_

Ia tak menyangka Yuuki tersayangnya akan berkata begitu padanya. Bahkan tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi. Apa hunter itu begitu berharga untuknya.

Pemilik surai coklat itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang nan mewah tak jauh dari jendela besar dengan gorden sewarna merah bata. Perlahan kantuk mulai menyebar, membuat sang darah murni itu menguap sedikit lebar, beruntungnya ia hanya sendiri di kamarnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau... Kiryuu Zero..." gumamnya seraya ia terlelap.

… … … … …

Surai perak yang terlambai termainkan angin. Kenapa terlihat begitu indah? Manik lavender yang menatapku indah. Eh kenapa dengan manik lavender?

"Kaname-senpai..." panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

Eh? Barusan apa? Dia panggil aku apa? 'Senpai'? Kenapa ini?

"Bukankah kelas sudah akan dimulai? Kenapa Kaname-senpai masih disini?" tanyanya.

"Kiryuu-kun...? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya pemilik manik crimson heran.

"Kiryuu-kun? Tidak biasanya Kaname-senpai memanggilku dengan Kiryuu-kun. Biasanya hanya Zero," ucap si Zero yang tengah bertingkah aneh bagi Kaname ini.

Ehh? Ada apa dengan hunter muda ini? Dia meminum darah siapa hingga begini?

Tak berselang berapa lama, sesosok murid dengan surai coklat pendek datang. Murid yang di tunggu oleh si darah murni ini.

"Yuuki... senang bertemu denganmu," ucap si darah murni pemilik manik crimson ini, seraya tangannya terangkat dan hendak menyentuh wajah Yuuki.

Dan sebuah tepisan keras menghantam tangan pemuda crimson itu dengan kerasnya, "mau apa kau Kuran?!" tanya Yuuki dengan ketus tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yuuki...?" manik crimson sang darah murni membulat atas perlakuan gadis kesayangannya, "ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau yang ada apa? Salah meminum darah heh? Kuran?" tanya Yuuki dengan seringai menghina.

Eh? Yuuki-ku kenapa jadi begini? Dan bocah hunter itu. Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ayo Zero, si Kuran sudah gila!" ujar Yuuki seraya menarik tangan Zero.

"Tunggu sebentar Yuuki," melepas tangan Yuuki yang menariknya, seraya si pemilik surai perak ini berjalan mendekati sang darah murni yang kebingungan, "Kaname-senpai tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan sangat lembut.

Jujur saja, Kaname merasa jijik dengan perlakuan Zero yang tidak biasa ini, "a-aku tidak apa-apa Kir- maksudku Zero," memaksakan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Senyuman Zero terlukis di wajah datarnya, membuat wajah yang biasanya terlihat sangar kini manis sekali.

"Kalau begitu segeralah masuk kelas, Kaname-senpai, kau bisa di hukum jika terlambat, ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Kaname-senpai. Temui aku nanti di depan air mancur ya," ucapnya dengan lembut seraya berlalu mengejar Yuuki yang sudah pergi duluan.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Yuuki dan Kiryuu?

Akhirnya darah murni bermanik crimson itu pun bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk memastikan keanehan memang terjadi.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya disana? Toga Yagari sang hunter profesional terhebat tengah duduk di kursi kepala sekolah.

"Yagari-sensei? Dimana kepala sekolah?" tanya Kaname tanpa kecurigaan apapun.

"ehh Kaname-kun? Kau salah makan sesuatu? Kepala sekolah kan aku," jawab Yagari dengan mimik yang biasa ia dengar dari mulut kepala sekolah aneh itu.

Eh? Sampai Yagari-sensei juga? Ada apa ini?

"Kaname-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yagari dengan senyum gaje ala Kaien Kurosu.

"Ahh tidak, aku akan beristirahat," segera Kaname melesatkan kakinya beranjak dari ruangan kepala sekolah yang aneh itu.

Kaname berjalan pelan di lorong, apa yang sedang terjadi ini?

Di putarnya manik crimson-nya dan menemukan sosok tinggi nan ideal dengan kulit putih, manik lavender dan surai perak tengah berdiri di depan air mancur, sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang.

Teringat ucapan Zero, 'temui aku di depan air mancur, ya,' mungkin kah?

Tak mengambil pusing ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda dengan surai perak yang tengah menunggunya itu. Benarkah Zero menunggunya?

"Kaname-senpai," panggilnya dengan senyum manis terpancar saat ia melihat sosok tinggi nan gagah itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Zero?" tanya Kaname berusaha selembut mungkin pada pemuda hunter itu.

"Ano Kaname-senpai terima kasih ya... selama sepuluh tahun ini aku selalu mengagumi Kaname-senpai yang telah menyelamatkanku," ucap Zero dengan wajah malu-malu. "Aku menyukai Kaname-senpai."

'Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Aku justru ingin mendengar itu dari mulut Yuuki!' batin Kaname berteriak.

Membuatnya akhirnya terbangun, napasnya terengah-engah, manik crimsonnya membulat seakan baru bisa bernapas setelah tadi tercekik. Ia mengatur napasnya pelan, "mimpi buruk," gumamnya pelan.

… … … … … …

Surai perak itu berjalan mendekatinya lagi, tidak mungkin mimpi itu terulang, "ada apa Zero?" tanya Kaname memastikan, dengan tangan terangkat berniat mengelus wajah Zero.

Yang jelas langsung di tepis kasar oleh Zero, "jangan menyentuhku Kuran! Ada apa denganmu? Salah meminum darah, heh?" tanyanya dengan seringai menghina.

"Ah aku lebih suka kau yang seperti itu, walau sebenarnya senyummu lumayan manis," ucap Kaname lega, itu hanya mimpi yang tak mungkin terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu huh? Kau benar-benar salah minum darah ya?" tanya si surai perak dengan amat ketus. Ia jadi jijik dengan tingkah darah murni ini.

**End**

**Kaga: etto.. sumimazen desu amburadul dan OOC sedikit.. hehe hanya menampilkan apa yang muncul di kepala Kaga kali ini.. dan yang muncul malah Kaname.. hahaha minta review ya arigatou gozaimasu**


End file.
